Marion Summers
Name: Marion Susan Summers Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: veganism, jiu-jitsu, ballroom dancing, photography, school paper Appearance: Marion’s dark auburn waist-length hair frames her oval face. Her round brown eyes are enhanced by hazel contacts. Marion stands a modest 5’4” and has a petite but muscular frame. Her heart-shaped mouth is coated in sparkly bubble-gum lip gloss. Marion has been wearing braces for the last four years to help correct an overbite. This has made her somewhat self-conscious, which she tries to combat by wearing heavy (animal-friendly) eye make-up. Marion’s clothes are made from all natural fibers and she often sports a cotton t-shirt and blue jeans. Her nose has a smattering of freckles, the result of her light complexion being exposed to the sun. Biography: Marion Summers is the middle child of Matthew and Alice Summers. During her freshman year, her parents divorced and her father and older brother, Nathan, stayed in Los Angeles, while her mother moved Marion and her younger brother, Jeremy, to St. Paul. The move was hard on Marion and caused a rift between her and her parents, which is only now starting to heal. Marion’s way of acting out was to provide her parents with the bare minimum of information. She would answer question, but never go into details. Her parents both work for Greenpeace. They are committed to animal rights and as such have raised their children as vegans. Marion has a B average with a particular interest in the sciences (especially environmental). Marion has only recently discovered a love for photography. It is a hobby that she hasn’t been able to fully explore with her busy schedule. However, years of being the family photographer has paid off, giving her enough skills and knowledge to be able to take pictures for the school paper. She also will occasionally pen articles for the paper. Marion’s family spent their summer vacations traveling the country in their RV. Marion is very much a tom boy and spent many afternoons in the backyard playing football with her brothers, or constructing an elaborate tree house in the huge oak tree that used to sit in their backyard. In an effort to make her daughter more feminine, Marion’s mother enrolled her into ballroom dancing classes at age 10. Marion initially resisted the idea, but after a few classes grew to love it. Marion is still in classes and occasionally participates in competitions. As a compromise for the dancing lessons Marion was also allowed to enroll in jiu-jitsu with her brothers, and is currently a purple belt. Marion has few close friends, devoting much of her time to school and hobbies. However, given the variety of her interests she has many acquaintances both in and out of school. Marion is committed to animal rights and saving the environment. As such, she is very vocal when she sees a classmate not doing simple things to help save the planet. She often spends her lunch period patrolling the cafeteria, reminding students of the importance of recycling. If her gentle reminders are ignored, she’s been known to launch into full blown rants. Advantages: Because of her background in ballroom dance, Marion has excellent stamina and is accustomed to strenuous activity. Her participation in jiu-jitsu has taught her to be very disciplined and make her more comfortable with hand-to-hand combat that most people her age. Disadvantages: While Marion has been trained in jiu-jitsu, she is hesitant to use her skills outside of the academy. Her environmental rants have alienated some of her classmates, and may make it hard for her to find allies. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 74 Designated Weapon: Kusarigama Conclusion: Is this school from the sixties or something? All I see are hippies and pacifists. I doubt that magnificent melee weapon is going to do anything if she's too busy saving a squirrel to put it to work. The above biography is as written by arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Arscapi Kills: None Killed By: William Davis Collected Weapons: '''Kusarigama (assigned weapon) '''Allies: None Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Marion woke up in the Tunnels, hearing the nearby laughter of Katelyn Wescott. Meeting up with her and Aston Bennett, she attempted to compare notes, only to find that they knew as little as she did about the situation. Deciding to record all her observations in a notebook, Marion separated from the two and made her way to the warehouse, where she was confronted by George Leidman, followed shortly by Jasper-Declan MacDermott. The two men argued briefly with one another, but they were interrupted by an announcement and a nearby shout from Carly Dooley. Interrogating the three on their observations thus far, she was interrupted by Sarah Tan crashing into the side of the Warehouse, followed by Brendan Wallace falling over and Stacy Hart calmly walking up without injury. After rendering what aid she could, Marion went alone to the Southern Cliffs, where she had a short conversation with Garry Villette and Luke Templeton before taking a nap, leaving once she awoke. Finding herself in the swamp, she, along with Morgan Leftowitz and Frankie Fiametta, came across Jennifer Romita in the middle of changing. This caused an uncomfortable discourse between the group, not helped by Marion asking to interview the other members, until Jen revealed that she had a plan to escape the island. As a group, they made their way to the Mountain. Though momentarily distracted by the sudden announcement of Ilario Fiametta III's recent killing, most of the group went down the mountain to chase after a boat, leaving Marion behind. Not discouraged, Marion kept on penning her observations, leading to her running into Dustin Royal, just coming out of the tunnels, who in turn reunited with Garry Villette, who had picked up Sunil Savarkar and Rena Peters since she'd last seen him, not to mention killing someone. This last point, only exacerbated by Sunil and Rena's poor attempts to cover for Garry, spooked Marion so much that she left the group, heading down towards the carnival's Hall of Mirrors. Inside, Marion went to the second floor, where she heard an altercation taking place on the floor below, where Bill Davis was firing at Rhory Broderick and Logan Reynolds with a shotgun, killing the latter. Just then, Rhory came upstairs, followed closely by Bill. Intervening on Rhory's behalf, Marion attempted to fool Bill into thinking that he'd fired all of his shots, but he didn't fall for it, proving that the gun was still loaded by firing a round point blank into her chest, killing her instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Massacre in the Mirrors: school reporter reveals stunning inability to count. What are they teaching kids these days? Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marion, in chronological order Pre-Game: *Simply Studying *Shot in the dark *White noise and Titration V4: *There is a Light *Pearl and Destiny *Caged in Like Animals *The Worst Bath Ever *Empire Ants *Walk On Water Or Drown *Laisse tomber les filles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marion Summers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Marion's main issue, if you could call it that, was that almost nobody actually interacted with her in her threads, so she never had much of a chance to flex. This is a shame, because her reporter angle could have had a lot greater potential. -- Blastinus *I think Marion was one of the last characters in V4 who can truly be said to have suffered from a general lack of interactions and stuff happening. I'm also going to slightly disagree with Blast here and say that I suspect that her nature as a reporter is part of the problem. Marion was an observer, on the edge of events but never truly a part of them. That said, she provided a good lesson about the importance of fact-checking before publishing one's assertions. That is to say, I thought her death was pretty amusing and is often underrated among V4's darkly funny moments. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students